


Me, you, burgers. You down?

by coupleofdumbasses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nervous Dean, Post-Mark of Cain, Sam Ships It, and no attack dog spell, but no Darkness, mentions of Dean beating Cas up in s10e22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupleofdumbasses/pseuds/coupleofdumbasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally asked Cas out on a date. Just a tiny problem: he might have failed to mention this is supposed to be a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, you, burgers. You down?

That was it.

After all these years, he had finally grown some guts and asked Cas out on a date. A real, honest-to-god date.

Still clutching the wheel though the engine was off, Dean glanced at the joint’s neon sign flickering in the dark across the street.

All right, so maybe ‘date’ was a big word. Maybe this wasn’t exactly going according to plan, namely take Cas to a fancy restaurant, go to the movies after that if things were looking good, and then have some steamy—Okay, better stop it right there before he definitely jinxed the whole thing. Problem was, somehow over the phone, instead of phrasing it the way he’d been rehearsing it in the shower for weeks, he just blurted out “Me, you, burgers. You down?”

So yeah, real smooth, Winchester. Great job on the romantic feel. How in the hell was he supposed to have a serious girl talk with a freaking burger stuffed in his face?

Somewhere in his head, he heard Sam’s bitchy voice.  _“How about you stop calling it ‘girl talk’, Dean? That might be a good start.”_

“How about you shut your face, Samantha?” he mumbled back. “ _That_  might be a good start.” Geez, even when he wasn’t there, his brother was being a gigantic pain in the ass.

Dean looked at his watch. Still eight minutes before they were supposed to meet inside. Eight long, long minutes. Why had he felt the need to come that early?

His head fell on the wheel with a thump. “Ugh, this is the worst idea in the history of ever.”

He should have said something, dammit. He should have laughed that crappy invite off and just go for it like a man. But Cas had said yes before he could take anything back, so instead he rolled with it like the giant chicken he was. Did Cas even realize this was supposed to be a date? No of course he didn’t, how could he? Chances were the poor guy thought they needed him for a case and wanted to fill him in over a quick bite, and that it would be just the two of them because Mr Rabbit Food wouldn’t touch an artery-clogging meal with a ten-foot pole.

Tilting his head back up, Dean let out an annoyed sigh. Cas had no idea how much he meant to them—how much he meant to  _him_ —and he couldn’t blame anyone but himself for that. Truth was, he’d been a real jerk with the angel lately, calling him only when they needed his help with the Mark or the Blade. But what about the other way around, huh? Did he lift a finger to help when Cas needed his grace back? When he was freaking  _dying_? No, he was too obsessed with his own little self to care. Even better, he thanked him by beating him to a pulp and basically leaving him for dead. Stupid son of a bitch. And yeah, okay, maybe he wasn’t exactly himself back then, maybe that was the Mark taking over. But it was still his fault. All of it.

Well, time to cut the crap for good. That was what the date was for, right? Even if Cas wasn’t willing to forgive him yet, or ever, he deserved a full apology. More than that, he deserved to know he was the most important goddamn thing in his life along with Sammy.

And maybe, just  _maybe_ , Cas was feeling the same way. Just because he was getting some serious more-than-friend vibes from the guy sometimes, didn’t mean he was reading this right, but what about this burger thing, huh? Hell, Cas didn’t even need to eat anymore since he got his mojo back, so if he was just gonna sit and watch him wolf down both their plates like last time, surely him jumping to say yes meant something, right? Right?

Five minutes left. All right, time to wait for Cas outside. This gotta be the most ugly-ass dump in a fifty-mile radius, but who said he couldn’t get all gentleman-y anyway?

He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, took a deep breath. But when he reached for the door handle, Dean’s mind suddenly blanked. What was the plan again? Shit! He’d practiced how to bring up The Talk a hundred times just today alone, was he seriously gonna fuck it all up  _now_? Hell no! Better go through this thing one last time.

Just like he did whenever he was in the shower lately, Dean pictured the angel sitting beside him and talked in a hushed voice. “Cas, you’re the most important thing—” No! That wasn’t how he started it. “Cas, God knows I don’t deserve you but—” He clicked his tongue. “Cas, I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but do you—” No, no, no, that wasn’t it! Why didn’t he write this down?

“C’mon, Baby, please work your magic.” Eyes closed, he gently stroked the wheel, the leather under his thumbs helping him focus. “Cas, I’m sorry you had to put up with all my crap. Do you think you will ever be able to forg— _Son of a bitch!_ ”

Why was he so bad with words? How hard could it be to apologize? “Cas, would you forgive me being a major dick if I sucked yours?” See? Easy as pie.

Yeah, right. This was going to be a freaking disaster. Another apocalypse wouldn’t be half as scary as this shit.

He ran a hand down his face. Even the part he did remember was stupid. “Cas, you can’t keep living like this. I know you don’t really need a bed to sleep, but you need a place to call your own. A home. Thing is, you already have one in the Bunker, even if I never made it clear. Move in with me and Sammy, yeah? For good, this time. You’re family. You belong with m—I mean  _us_.”

Oh for crying out loud. He let that slip every damn time. Yes, he was planning on putting his heart out on the table tonight, but not like  _that_ , not with something that sounded straight out of any chick-flick ever made. It’s not like he was  _proposing_  to the guy, dammit!

Except… Except he kinda was?

The realization hit Dean so hard it was all he could do not to start the engine and get far, far away from here.

Screw it. He’d been keeping up that bullshit long enough. He was gonna do this, cheesy or not.

“You know what, Cas?” he all but shouted at the empty seat beside him. “I did mean you belong with  _me_. You’re more than just family. You’re… You’re  _it_  for me, man. I need you. Please don’t leave me ever again.”

He buried his face in his hands with a groan. God, he sounded like a needy little—

His train of thought was cut short as the passenger door opened and the exact guy he was moping about sat down in the exact spot he was picturing him only a second ago. “I can assure you that conversation would be much less one-sided in the burger restaurant, Dean.”

“Cas?” Dean choked. His heartbeat picked up as he met deep, warm eyes, blue looking almost black in the dark.

“I was here early so I waited for you inside. I’ve been watching you through the window for the past ten minutes.”

“Really? Shit, man, sorry about that. I was just—”

“Dean, you do know I can hear your prayers again, do you?”

“Uh, yeah? What does that gotta do with anything? I wasn’t praying.”

“No, but you called out my name. You gave up formal prayers a long time ago and you know that never stopped me from hearing you. Well, except for the time I was human, of course.”

_Wait, WHAT?_  “You mean you, uh, heard everything I just said?”

Cas nodded solemnly and Dean’s fingers tightened on the rough fabric of his jeans. Shit _. Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_

“What about before tonight?” he whispered without much hope, looking away. “You hear me whenever…?”

The silence said it all, setting off a fresh round of mental cursing. But then he felt a comforting hand on his arm, so he turned back to Cas’ intense gaze.

“Dean, I realize I wasn’t supposed to listen, but… Did you mean it? Is that really how you feel?”

Holy shit, that was it. For real, this time. Moment of truth. Either he was in it for the long haul, or he’d read all the signs wrong and things were about to get hella awkward, but… At least he was getting this off his chest.  _“About time!”_  huffed annoying-not-so-fake-Sammy in Dean’s mind.

“Well I sure as hell didn’t want you to find out that way but, uh… Yeah, Cas.” His voice cracked a little. “Yeah, I do.”

Cas’ eyes softened. “ _Dean…_ ”

And just like that, Dean felt his heart soar. How the guy always managed to put a whole conversation in a single word, he had no fucking clue, but who the hell cared? He had  _not_  read the signs wrong!

_THIS WAS NOT A FRIGGIN DRILL, OKAY? HE HAD NOT READ THE SIGNS WRONG!_

He was so busy mentally thrusting his fist into the air he was still grinning like an idiot when Cas speaked again. “I will be happy to move in with you and Sam. And if your other offer still stands, then yes, I would gladly forgive your being a ‘major dick’.” The ghost of a smile hovered on his chapped lips as it dawned on Dean exactly what other offer he had made a few minutes ago.

“You—You,” he retorted eloquently, face burning red. Catching himself tugging at a loose thread on his inner thigh, he focused on the warm hand still on his arm and he let out a small, breathy laugh. What was he? A goddamn teenager? “Uh, yeah, good—Good to know.”

When he trusted himself to face Cas again, the look the angel gave him was so downright sinful that Dean considered skipping dinner and going straight for dessert.

He rejected the idea right away, though. No way he was gonna treat Cas like a random hook-up. He had to do this properly.

“Hey Cas, what do you say we ditch that shithole and go for the whole first date package instead, huh? Fancy restaurant, movie, chaste goodnight kiss by the door?”

Cas let go of his arm with a frown. “I seem to recall I was already ‘down’ for ‘that shithole’. And I know for a fact that ‘that shithole’ happens to serve excellent burgers  _and_  pie so I can’t think of a better first date with you, Dean.” Another glowering look and he was out of the car before Dean could even blink.

“Moody little bastard,” he grumbled through a smile as he watched him cross the street, trench coat flapping with each fierce stride. Leave it to him to fall for a freaking Angel of the Lord. Cas couldn’t do his zapping around crap anymore, but he sure still knew how to make a drama queen exit.

When Dean finally stepped out of the safety of the Impala, he was feeling a lot more confident than he had been when he took the road half an hour ago.

“Monsters and demons, you better watch out,” he snickered, heading to the burger joint. “If you think you’re in trouble when the Winchester brothers are in town, just you wait til you hear about the Winchester  _husbands_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you're interested, you can find it on [tumblr](http://coupleofdumbasses.tumblr.com/post/133489594587) [edited with a link to my new Destiel blog] 
> 
> Just so you know: I'm gonna start a Destiel-only blog soon, so I'm thinking of changing my AO3 user name to match tumblr's, especially since this one comes from Buffy (which I was watching when I subscribed here just to bookmark stuff, back when writing fanfiction never even crossed my mind) and I'm not gonna write anything Buffy-related.  
> So yeah I'm keeping the new user name a secret for now because the blog isn't ready yet, but I'm giving you a head's up so it doesn't come out of the blue.


End file.
